Songs of the heart
by DemonicxTears
Summary: Collection of sasunaru one shots, all are songfics. second chapter up. i suck at summaries read please. i promise you'll love it.
1. Beating Hearts Baby

**Authors note**: ok so here's the deal I love the song Beating Heart Baby by Head Automatica, and sasunaru and I thought this song was really good from Naruto's point of view, and I haven't written anything in FOREVER! And I absolutely HATE my last Naruto fan fic, well hate is a strong word, BUT I REALLY REALLY REALLY DON'T LIKE IT! -Breaks out in song by Plain White T's- anyway…I might rewrite it so all of you who have reviewed on it review again I command you! Ok so I'm writing a new fan fic called Our Black Eternity, and you guess it it's a VAMPIRE one yay, ok so look for that and read this and tell me how sucky it is so I can get better cause right now I suck ass at writing. Oh and P.S. it's a collection of one-shot song fics! Yayz! Worship me and all my awsomeness! ..just kidding…

"talking"

_lyrics_

_'Thoughts'_

_(Back up singers on the CD thing)_

**Pairings**: SASUNARU! It makes me smile! Haha Lin-san (Korosu Wa Kanashimi) knows what I mean Haha. -Holds up sign- PROUD YAOI FAN GIRL!

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boyxboy), and maybe some cussing I don't know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would back off and let Naruto have Sasuke.

**The Beating of Your Heart **

Sasuke sigh heavily walking into dimly lit bar area, snagging himself a secluded seat away from the rest of the drunken idiots there. He let out another stressful sigh and ran his fingers through his raven locks, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, it's almost like a habit now. Sasuke developed weird habits when he was stressed, middle school he would bite his nails to the point of bleeding, in high school it was the foot thing, and now in college you could constantly find Sasuke's hands in his black mop of hair. They always came around when he had an exam, or term paper, or just something to stress him out. Usually these habits would go away after the stress was gone, but this one had stayed with him from freshmen to his senior year. Quite frankly he was getting tired of it. He couldn't help but think it may have something to do with an annoying blonde, dobe who is in almost ALL of his classes. The usuratonkachi bugged him like there was no tomorrow, always asking him stupid questions, how did that baka ever make it into college anyway?

"Yo," Sasuke looked up from staring at the counter top to see a strange silver haired masked bar tender, smiling at him. Well at least what looked like smiling he couldn't really tell, except for the eye that wasn't covered up by an eye patch was curved upward in a cheerful manor. "Hey I'm Kakashi, what can I get you?" Sasuke ponder his answer for a second and finally informed this Kakashi of his order.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, why was he always plaguing his thoughts and dreams? Sasuke despised the boy, the day was never the same to him with out Naruto around. I guess you could say he really didn't hate the boy as much as he lead on. You could say he kind of liked Naruto? 'NO NO NO!!' Sasuke shook all thoughts from his head 'Naruto is a pest, and the call to exterminate him hasn't been made yet' He told himself this, but somehow he didn't believe a word of it.

"Here you go" he was pulled out of his thought when Kakashi brought his beverage to him, putting it down on the costar. Sasuke grabbed it and downed half of it at once. Kakashi stared for a while but soon remember what he was supposed to ask all the customers, on Fridays. "Will you be doing some kareoke for us?" and pointed over to the stage at the front of the bar. Sasuke half gaped half glared at him as if he was a 10-foot spider, wearing a yellow dress with hearts all over it asking for a cup of tea before he destroyed the world. Kakashi took his glare as a 'no'. "Suit yourself then." Kakashi walked off leaving Sasuke to his drink alone.

Sasuke had finished his drink and was on his second, when another one of the bar employees appeared on the stage announcing that Kareoke was now open for anyone who wanted to sing. _'Yeah right like anyone would embarrass themselves in the most humiliating way possible'_ he laughed inwardly at his thoughts, never laughing on the outside of course even in a room full of drunks he couldn't risk loosing his ice prince reputation.

"Ah yes I see we already have our first performer." The employee announced excitedly_ 'I guess I spoke too soon'_ Sasuke redirected his vision to his drink, 1/4 empty or was it 3/4 full?

"And now this fine young gentlemen will be singing" he took a short pause to look down at the card in his hand "Beating Hearts baby, by Head Automatica". Sasuke then heard somebody take the microphone from the overly excited employee speaking into it.

"Uh I want to dedicate this to someone in my US history class" Sasuke suddenly froze, that voice was it? No it couldn't be. He turned around in his barstool to see a perfectly tanned, sunshine haired boy standing at the Mic, his azure eyes scanning the room. Naruto stood there clutching the voice-enhancing object like a scared little schoolgirl. "Hit it."

The song started playing, the keyboard kicked in creating a sort of popish kind of beat. Naruto looked around again almost in a searching manor, his eyes scanned and inspected everyone in a matter of seconds, finally azure eyes landed on him. Sasuke blushed heavily as Naruto winked at him as his confidence grew, and starting to sing the song.

_(Beating Heart Baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of you heart, baby  
_

The beginning ended and the verses started. With each line Sasuke became slightly more entranced, especially when Naruto started to swing his hips back in forth to the beat. When he got to the line 'Cause you don't know what you do to me' he pointed at the bar in Sasuke's general direction, which caused Sasuke's blush to return at full force_ 'why is the dobe making me blush so much'_

_  
You, you want nothing to do with me  
You, you want nothing to do with me _

_I, I don't know what to do with you  
Cause, you don't know what you do to me  
_

By this time Naruto held Sasuke full attention. Who knew Uzumaki Naruto could sing? He sure didn't, it was much different from his speaking voice, which was so childish. This voice was smooth and sexy. Just the sound of this voice was enough to make something start working down there. (AN: If you catch my drift hehe.)

_  
Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby_

_  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel_

_(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of you heart, baby_

Naruto's gaze never left Sasuke for more than a second, he was keep Sasuke entranced by his voice, and his movements.

_  
Girl, you really got your hold on me_

_Girl, you really got your hold on me  
Girl, you gotta get away from me  
'Cause you want nothing to do with me  
_

Naruto closed his eyes as his hips started rocking more violently now keeping up with the chorus of the song, as he continued to sing. Sasuke couldn't look away and he was loving every minute of it.

_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby_

_(Beating Heart Baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of you heart, baby_

The beat slowed down now, and Naruto had stopped his hip swaying, and his eyes opened to stare straight at Sasuke again with his soul piercing azure eyes. It was as if he was trying to tell Sasuke to listen carefully; every word of this song was true. He needed to hear it.

_  
In spite of you  
Even out of view  
Still I love all of you  
I do, yeah_

_In spite of you  
Even out of view  
Still I love all of you  
I do, yeah  
_

The beat started to pick back up again, and the fellow bar goers started clapping with the rhythm, which seemed to boost Naruto's confidence even more. He started to do more sexual dances, and some girl sitting at the table closest to the stage fainted, but Sasuke couldn't blame her cause damn Naruto looked hot right now.

_  
You, you want nothing to do with me _

_You, you want nothing to do with me_

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby 

Then the key changed and Naruto knew this might be the only chance he got to show Sasuke what he truly thought of him.

_(Beating Heart Baby)_

_Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of you heart, baby_

He got done on his knees hunching over to sing into the microphone, he wanted all his emotion to flow out in the last part of the chorus, he wanted Sasuke to know just how he felt about him. Most of all he also want those feelings returned.

_(Beating Heart Baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
Your beating heart, baby  
(Beating Heart Baby)  
The beating of you heart, baby_

The song ended and the now our of breathe Naruto stood up and dropped the mic on stage and slowly walked off as the crowd screamed and applauded for him. Sasuke finally out of his trance raced down to meet Naruto just as he got off the stage. Their eyes met and it seemed like an eternity before someone spoke.

"Hey Sasuke, what'd you think of my song?" Naruto scratched the back of his head shyly, while failing to hide his growing blush. Sasuke reached forward and grabbed the blonde by the shirt pulling him into a passionate kiss. Naruto's blush got bigger as he timidly returned the kiss, their tongues danced together and sensual dance. They finally broke apart gasping for air.

"Amazing" Sasuke for once let a grin grace his elegant features. Naruto smiled and hugged him so hard that they fell backwards onto the dirty floor of the bar, but they didn't care as they kissed once more.

And lets just say after that night Naruto had trouble walking for a few days, and Sasuke had lost his habit and seemed less of a bastard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: ok so this is the first in a collection of sasunaru one-shots, with dun dun dun songs!! Omg! Praise me!

Sasuke: No I will not praise you.

Me: bastard :::cries:::

Naruto: SASUKE! Apologize or no sex tonight

Sasuke: …sorry… :::grumbles:::

Naruto and me: see was that so hard?

Sasuke: Yes :::glares::: hehe but you owe me tonight.

Naruto:::gulps:::

All three: Read and Review

Me: and praise me for my awsomeness

Sasuke: shut up. Usuratonkachi

Me: your forget Sasuke I control what you do. Hehe

Sasuke:::praises:::

Me: that's more like it. Ok you guys tell me how bad it was. And also there's a little purple-ish button down there. Yes that one at the bottom, scroll down a little and choose F-A-V-O-R-I-T-E-S. Then click ok


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**Authors Note**: Yay another one shot in my songfic collection! I heard this song and immediately thought about Sasuke and Naruto then it clicked…another edition to my collection! This song is so sweet it makes me happy. I want someone to sing this to me one day, if they did that I would love them forever. Ok so in this its obvious Naruto and Sasuke are already together, right? Cause if it's not I'm stupid. The song isYour Guardian Angelby the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Listen to it hopefully you'll cry and think "OMG DEMONICXTEARS IS AMAZING I'M GOING TO MAKE HER ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS! AND REVIEW TO EVERY CHAPTER AND ALL HER STORIES!" but that will never happen.

Aha. Unless you're Kanku-chan or Rin-chan or even Mi-san cause they are my loyal friends, and I love them very much. You should go read Kanku-chans story call **A Boy Left Broken Hearted **her user name is Korosu wa Kanashimi. In it I'm Sasuke and she's Kankuro, Mi-san is Kiba, and Rin-chan is Hinata, and my other best friend Ai-san she plays Temari and it's very amusing go read.

"Talking"

_' Thoughts'_

_Lyrics_

**Pairings**: sasunaru of course

**Warnings**: Yaoi and people being mean to Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Not matter how much I've tried I can't get the rights to Naruto, but if I could I'd unleash hounds of hell on Sakura and then make Naruto and Sasuke fall madly in love and have little children (I'D MAKE IT WORK!)

**My Whole Heart**

It had been almost a year since Naruto had brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru. When they had reached Konoha a medical team immediately treated Sasuke, but it was only Sakura who went to Naruto's aid. Sasuke didn't know why but when he woke up and Naruto wasn't there he felt sad, he felt empty. He wanted the blonde dobe by his side to ask him if he was all right, to call him a teme, to say anything to him, he just wanted to hear Naruto's voice. Ever since then he couldn't help but feel strong feelings toward the blonde.

It was winter now and it was snowing the first of the season. Naruto had pulled Sasuke down the streets to find the perfect spot to watch it fall. Sasuke knew how Naruto always loved snow, they watched together as the snow fell lightly from the clouded sky onto the streets of down town Konoha. Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of the freshly fallen snow, a small smile reached his lips and he let out a content sigh.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

"It's beautiful isn't it Sasuke"

"Yeah, it is" Sasuke gazed drifted to the boy standing next to him, he looked at his eyes, they held amazement, and sadness? Naruto's eyes held sorrow, Sasuke redirected his gaze to match the other boys. The villagers were glaring at them, no not at them, at _him_, at Naruto. The villagers still hated Naruto, even after he brought Sasuke back, it's had only taken the village about a month to start trusting the Uchiha again. Almost everyone fully trusted him now, everyone save the rest of his old team and the Hokage, she still hated his guts because of what he had done to Naruto in the Valley of the End.

He harshly at the villagers, most of them looked away, but some of them send him questioning glares as if to ask _'Why are always with that- that thing?' 'Don't you know what he is?' 'He's a monster'_. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand again to get the boys attention, the blonde took is eyes off the villagers to look into obsidian eyes. Sasuke blushed and looked away dropping Naruto's hand.

"Come one dobe, lets keep going"

"Alright, Sasuke-teme." Naruto didn't protest to the use of the insult anymore, they were more like terms of endearment now, meant to be playful not hurtful. They continued to stroll down the streets of down town, still watching the snowfall. It really was beautiful thing, snowfall in Konoha, especially with someone you love.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Naruto looked up lovingly at Sasuke while they walked, she shyly reached hid hand down to touch Sasuke's, he look for a sign that it was ok. Sasuke gave him a small grin and the blonde gently held his hand. Sasuke smiled when the blonde looked away from his gaze blushing, as Sasuke laced their fingers together, The blonde looked up at and smiled a blush still staining his features.

He could see Naruto's happiness on the out side, but he couldn't help but think that maybe the blonde was hiding something, the Uchiha thought back to the villagers, and Naruto's eyes. Naruto never had anyone to raise him; he had to fend for himself all those years. No one ever accepted him, they all hated him, he had no one to comfort him as he cried, no one to care. They still hated him but now he had some one who accepted him, someone to comfort him, he had someone to care and that was Sasuke. Sasuke would always be there to save him, no one would hurt Naruto while he was around to prevent it. 

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

They stood in the snow-covered training grounds their fingers still entwined. Naruto sat down in the snow pulling Sasuke down with him. Naruto leaned up against him and they watched as more snow fell coating the ground with a new blanket of white. The blonde shivered slightly from the cold, only having a thin jacket to keep the cold out, Sasuke lovingly wrapped his arms around the other boy in a warming embrace. Naruto reached his arms up to touch Sasuke's arms; the two sat in a comfortable silence, but it was broken when Naruto started wiggling around in Sasuke's embrace.

"Dobe why are you wiggl-" he was cut short as a large snowball hit him in the face. Naruto just hit him in the face with a snowball, and now he was laughing. Sasuke reached discretely behind him gathering up snow with his hands, while Naruto continued to laugh unaware that his source of heat was gone.

"Sasuke you should've seen your face" he said between laughing and gasping for air. The blonde was laughing so hard he didn't realize what Sasuke was doing until he wound up with a face full of snow. Sasuke couldn't help but giggle at the expression on the little dobes face.

"Oh, it's on now" Naruto's eyes narrowed playfully as he pounced on Sasuke.

_  
'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
_

Their snowball fight continued until Naruto tried to runaway from Sasuke's attack, but ending up falling backwards on top of him; they laughed at their antics together, laying in the cold snow. There was another comfortable silence, but it was Sasuke who broke this one.

"Thank you, Naruto" He said holding onto him tighter.

"For what? I didn't do anything" the smaller boy looked at Sasuke confused. Sasuke just sigh and patted the boys head affectionately.

"For saving me" Naruto understood now, he had saved him. He saved him from the path of an avenger, a life filled with loneliness, and Orochimaru. Naruto had almost given up on Sasuke, but then he decided to let Naruto take him back, he had come back. To him, to everyone. Thought he knew the taller boy was going to stay he couldn't shake the doubt that plagued the corners of his mind.

_  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

"Sasuke?" he asked standing up.

"What is it dobe?" He stood up as well; he wasn't going to be the only one on the ground.

"You're staying right? You're not ever going to leave the village. You're not ever going to leave me. Right?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Naruto" He embraced the blonde, stroking his hair in a comforting manor. When Sasuke suddenly stopped the gesture, Naruto looked up at him. When their eyes met Naruto's face broke out into a cute blush. Sasuke closed the space between them kissing the blonde's lips lightly, Naruto timidly kissed him back. Sasuke's tongue licked the Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance, lips parted to allow his tongue in. Sasuke taste every inch of Naruto's mouth, he provoked the other boys tongue with his own awaking it. The kiss lasted awhile, but unfortunately the two had to break apart for air. Sasuke rested his head on top of Naruto's, and Naruto turned his head to place it on Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke?" there was a pause before the raven-haired boy spoke again.

"I love you" the blonde grinned into the taller boys chest.

"I love you too, Sasuke"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**: ok so how was it? I have a whole list of songs I have to do for this fanfic. I'm really excited, because guess what…i. Have…A GUEST AUTHOR WRITING TWO OF THESE FOR THIS STORY! I'm happy I'm not going to tell you who it is. She's not very well known but she's amazing, one day she's going to have her own poetry book and I'm going to buy it and say that I knew her and many people will call me a crazy old loon and lock me in a garbage can.

Ok so I'm waiting for your reviews and I'd really like it if you guys gave me requests, so I don't feel like you're all like.. "BLEH THESE SONGS SUCK!" even though these songs do not suck. Just send me some request…

R&R

--DemonicxTears


End file.
